This invention relates to improvements in sensing apparatus and methods of sensing which is in particular suitable for vehicles. It especially but not exclusively relates to an image detection apparatus which forms part of a lane boundary detection apparatus for a host vehicle that is adapted to estimate the location of the boundaries of a highway upon which the host vehicle is located. In a further aspect the invention provides a lane departure warning system which incorporates such apparatus.
In recent years the introduction of improved sensors and increases in processing power have led to considerable improvements in image recognition. These systems have fallen in cost and as such are now increasingly find application as part of automotive control systems. They are also suitable for marine, tracked vehicle and aerospace environments. Improvements in vehicle safety have driven these developments which are approaching commercial acceptance. One example of the latest advances is the provision of a lane departure warning system (LDW).
Current LDW systems are structured around position sensors which detect the presence of other vehicles and obstacles which are positioned on the road ahead of the host vehicle. They also need to detect the boundaries of the highway to enable the system to keep the vehicle within its lane. This is especially important when the vehicle is on an empty highway as it is not then possible to follow a preceding vehicle. In any event, it is important when following a vehicle to also detect the lanes to ensure that an error made by a preceding vehicle veering off course is not blindly followed by the host vehicle.